


In Maggy's tent

by delusaedisillusa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Prophecy, Second Chances, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusaedisillusa/pseuds/delusaedisillusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But she wasn't supposed to come back in her tent…<br/>A second time, two bodies, two destiny, two...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Maggy's tent

“You wicked witch! It's your fault! only your fault! Melara is dead because of the crap you spoke!”  
The blonde little girl looked disheveled and angry. The Maegi couldn't sense mourning for her friend.  
“You must be heartbroken little lioness, you wished so strongly for her to marry your brother. Such a pity” she laughed. The lioness may not have pushed the girl, but she didn't help her friend either.  
No the girl would never have friends, she would go her path to destruction alone, afraid from every shadow, crazy, paranoid, hurting foes and allies alike.  
Sure she had a second path, a twin destiny, with similarities, but very different ends.  
She wouldn't be the Queen of Westeros, but she would rule her own life.  
She would bear her brother’s children, but his hands wouldn't choke the life from her.  
She would be happy. Although, sadly,her bad character wouldn't improve …  
The Maegi was deep in trance, earlier that night she had seen her as the bitter Queen, the mourning mother, the destroyed woman, it had been so clear. But a new future was becoming clearer with every passing second  
She wasn't supposed to come back in her tent  
A second time, two bodies, two destiny, two…  
She came abruptly to reality. The brat was smashing every bottle she could reach.  
Damn her.  
She smiled, the second path wouldn't punish the girl, but it would make her more human.  
...And she needed an assistant.  
“Do you have any idea how long it took me to make this portions?”  
“I don't care you smelly old hag!”  
“You will because you'll make them!”  
The incredoulos face of the girl was a few broken bottles worth, almost.  
“You are out of your mind! Do you know who my father is…”  
The old woman decided that it was enough, it was late and the road was long. She looked deep in the big green eyes, eyes that changed from angry to surprised, to scary to obedient.  
“If you want to be happy you'll should forget it. Now you'll clean the mess and start to pack. Lea, we have a long way home.”  
“Yes,mistress”

As the Lannister searched desperately for their golden girl  
An old woman and her young apprentice traveled to the Dorne, one of the many stations in their turbulent life.


End file.
